This application relates to a reverse core geared turbofan engine having a turbine driven by fan air.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor section. The fan may also deliver air into a bypass duct to provide propulsion. The air delivered into the compressor is compressed and moved into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate. The rotation of the turbine rotors in turn drives the fan and compressor sections.
Recently a speed reduction has been incorporated between a fan drive turbine and the fan. This allows the fan to rotate at a slower speed than other components that may be driven by the same turbine. As an example, a low or intermediate compressor is often driven by the fan drive turbine.
Another feature that has been incorporated into gas turbines is a “reverse core” engine. In a reverse core engine, the compressor delivers air in an axial direction toward a front of the aircraft and into a combustion section. The products of combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, however, those turbine rotors are located in an axial direction toward the front of the engine, and typically the fan.